Fragments of the Past
This quest begins in the Southern Jedi Ruins on Mustafar. Fragments of the Past I Level: 75 Reward(s): * 365 XP :Start: Old box /way -1506 190 (inside long building) :Part 1: Walk around until you get a popup that says the splinters are humming. ::/way -1500 235 :Part 2: Search for Crystal Splinters ::/way -1490 253 ::/tar crystal ::Radial 'Gather up Splinters' :Starts Fragments of the Past II :/way -1506 190 Old Box; :/way -1500 235 Hum 1; :/way -1490 253 Crystal Splinters; Fragments of the Past II Level: 75 Reward(s): * 365 XP :Part 1: Reunited? - You have to find 4 Shard splinters around Mustafar (in any order). To do this you must get a “humming” popup then a “Splinters awake” task, where you must search the nearby area for a splinter. This is repeated for all 4 splinters. One is on the ground, the others are dropped from enemies ::Shard splinter 1: :::Humming message /way 2176 3068 :::Find the splinter on the ground at /wp 2135 3161 ::: :::(After you get Shard #1, you can head over and do shard 4 , since it's closer than 2 or 3) :Shard splinter 2: ::Humming message /way -1447 412 ::Defeat Xos for splinter (CL88 Jedi) Only (1) spawns at ranom locations nearby wp's ::/way -1407 340 Xos1; ::/way -1544 383 Xos2; ::/way -1463 547 Xos3; ::/way -1328 481 Xos4; (most common) 20min-60min respawn (faster with grp, both/+ score on a kill) :: ---NOTE--- Inquisitorium dark troopers and an Inquisitorium Hunter will kill Xos if you don't act fast enough(i.e., 2 secs)...the queue will be "Inquisitorium Dark Trooper says to Inquisitorium Hunter, "Target acquired my lord." ::Shard splinter 3: :::Humming message /way 1020 955 :::Defeat Magmahorn for splinter (CL82 Tulrus) /way 998 1012 ::Shard splinter 4: :::Humming message /way 3344 2880 :::Defeat Phantoms Bandits in the area around the escape pod until you get the splinter (CL69) All WPs for easy C6P: :/way 2176 3068 Shard 1 Hum; :/way 2135 3161 Shard 1; :/way -1447 412 Shard 2 Hum; :/way -1407 340 Xos1; :/way -1328 481 Xos2; :/way -1544 383 Xos3; :/way -1463 547 Xos4; :/way 1020 955 Shard 3 Hum; :/way 998 1012 Magmahorn; :/way 3344 2880 Shard 4 Hum; :Part 2: Splinters awake Starts Fragments of the Past III quest...' Fragments of the Past III Level: 75 Group Reward(s): * 100005 XP * Wild Force Shard (Defensive Burst) :Part 1: Assembling a crystal - Enter the Old Research Facility (normal hc Lock out & is time) ::/way 2109 3104 :Target the following items within the Facility for their location. /tar "Item Name" ::Main Floor: :::1) Power Access Terminal “Activate Power” to open the door to the 1B Floor 1B Floor: :::2) Storage Chest (2nd Floor)“Open” for Access Key Card (there is nothing in the chest, simply opening it is sufficient to advance the quest) :::Note: You may want to collect the weapon collection item in the area of the room near the Storage Chest :::3) Door Terminal (2nd Floor)“Use Access Card” :::4) Journal Screen (2nd Floor)“Inspect Closely” for Security Code :::5) Door Terminal (2nd Floor)“Use Security Code” :::6) Security Station (2nd Floor)“Override Security” to open the doors on the 2B Floor 2B Floor: :::7) Photon Fusion Welder (3rd Floor)“Start fusion process” :Part 2: Process under way - Wait 10 seconds for the fusion process to finish :Part 3: Finished - Access the Photon Fusion Welder again (“Retrieve crystal”) to get the reward ::Locked Area is part of later Quest (Transfer of the AI) :1) Ventilation Terminal (3rd Floor)*By fusion welder (unlocks fusion core walkway) :2) Air System Terminal (3rd Floor)*1st Back room :3) Kill Ancient Torton? (CL85 118k hp)*2nd Back room :4) Loot Crate of Computer Parts? ("Update" Computer Core Control?) :5) AK-Rocket Launcher Collection :6) Return to 1st Floor, Enter unlocked fusion core walkway :7) Kill Ancient Xandank (CL85 125k hp?) *1st Floor Back room :8) Computer Control. This won't work till your at that stage in Quest. :9) Go back to the Fusion Welder to receive your crystal. : - for a detailed Map refer to: A History Lesson Part I https://swg.fandom.com/wiki/A_History_Lesson Category:Mustafar quests